


Protector ; Protected

by Zetsubouzansu



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetsubouzansu/pseuds/Zetsubouzansu
Summary: Cutthroat always protected their darling Swindler from the evils of the world, now it's time she protects them.
Relationships: Cutthroat/Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Protector ; Protected

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back babey!!! This time with no h0rny lmao  
> I'm starved for Cutthroat content so I wanted to make something more soft.  
> I was heavy inspired by this fanart : https://pin.it/G8UW4ZM
> 
> But I hope y'all enjoy!! ♡  
> Stay simping for our Lord and saviour Cutthroat and if you wanna talk Akudama Drive with me my Twitter/Tumblr handle are @Zetsubouzansu

"Damn, you got fucked up real bad eh?"

The Cutthroat, the most dangerous out of all the Akudama in Kansai, was currently leaning up against a wall in a dirty alleyway before his fellow associates.

Adorned in bruises varying in dark purples and black with their clothes, face and mouth dripping vibrant blood, a harsh contrast to their pure white outfit. Although they were in such a state that even coughing up blood looked incredibly painful, the Albino didn't spill a single complaint.

Their light amythest eyes were completely glazed over with their beaten and bloody face displaying a small smile. Upon observation it would seem that the Serial Killer was entranced by the red splatters on their pale physique.

"H-hey Bro what happened to him...?" Hoodlum asked his friend, cowardice evident in his voice.

"Beats me, probably went out on a psycho rampage or somethin'.. the crazy ass" The brawler replied, crossing his strong arms over his chest.

The Doctor sighed and puffed out her large bosom "While we wait for your little girlfriend to show up, I'll give you some painkillers and bandages. Be greatful, okay?"

"N-no leave it!! I wanna be Red!! Red!! Ahahahaha!!"

Cutthroat burst into hysteric laugher, quickly interuppted by a strained coughing fit bringing up a mouthful of the vital fluid. Before anyone could say anything frantic footsteps could be heard.

The Swindler, an ordinary girl who through a series of unfortunate events found herself apart of a mission with the Akudama, was dating Cutthroat. Once she caught up to everyone else she brought her hands up to her mouth and tears began to form in her bright pink iries.

"Cutthroat!! A-Are you okay?! What happened, who hurt you?! Ah.."

She crouched in front of them and gently cupped his bleeding face, the sight of the person she loved looking like they were on deaths door broke her heart. Cutthroat kept silent, but nuzzled into their beloveds hands with a grin.

"...Jeez get your dog a leash next time Swindler"

Hacker commented coldly which caused the other Akudama to let out chuckles. They never tried to hide their combined dislike for having to work with someone like Cutthroat due to their unpredictable and messed up nature.

Gritting her teeth, The girl pulled her partner into her chest for a protective embrace as her head snapped back angrily, Dark hair framed her intense gaze aimed at them all. The fear she felt previously for her Cutthroats safety melted into rage at the others for leaving them in that state.

" **SHUT UP**!!! I don't wanna hear that from someone who can't do anything without their Drones!!!"

That silenced them, shunned they all shared a collective silence as their gazes' locked with the swindler who was glaring daggers, refusing to back down.

"H-Hold on miss Swindler, lets uh calm down..!"

Hoodlum raised his hands in surrender, not wanting to see them all engage in a fight or murder eachother.

"Huh..She _finally_ drops her little perfect innocent act eh?" Doctor comments unimpressed while filing her fingernails.

"And **YOU**! If your not going to do your job as a doctor then get lost!! _**All of you just screw off!**_!!" Pointing directly at the woman, The ordinary girl barked her order without so much as a care that they could easily take her life.

"Tch..He's your problem not mine!" The Doctor sneered before twirling on heel, walking out of the dingy alleyway into the bustling bright-light district. The others awkwardly began walking away too leaving the lovers alone.

"you were scary there love~..kgh!"

Swindler let out a sigh of relief before turning her attention back to her boyfriend. Patting their back gently as they let out strained noises.

"Who did this to you Cutthroat? You look so sore.." the waterworks returned abruptly as she desperately but gently wiped the blood of their face.

"...i got into a scuffle with that Master Executioner, I wanted to see pretty Red bloom from his corpse..but...he made me red instead! Ahaha!"

They tried to joke about the beating to make swindler laugh too but it only resulted in more tears. Cutthroat hated seeing his darling crying.

"Please..."

Confusion settled in liliac orbs as they watched Swindler move closer to them.

"P-Please don't get yourself killed!..I **_need_** you, **I love you Cutthroat** -!!"

Burrying her face in his ghostly neck, Swindler let out chocked sobs as her arms secured themselves around the Albinos back.

"...I won't die, cause then I won't be able to kill whoever tries to steal you from me."

Bloody bandaged hands brought their girlfriend in closer by the waist.

" **I love you too, My Swindler** ♡"


End file.
